The Fall Of Charity
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: Una Historia de Horror,Valentia,Guerra,Observada desde varias perspectivas de nuestros valientes protagonistas,no importa si humanos o alienigenas,pues durante el comienzo del Gran cisma ambos tendran que dejar sus diferencias de lado para salvar a toda la vida de la galaxia de un antiguo y terrible mal,podran logralo o fracasaran en el intento?
1. Helljumpers

**-N/A:**

 **-Halo y sus marcas asociadas pertenecen a 343 Industries,Microsoft y Xbox**

 **-Es la primera ves que hago una historia respecto a esto pero espero que les guste,pues después de conseguir una novela de halo que hace mucho queria una de sus historias en particular me llamo la atención,esta historia para los que conozcan la franquicia trata de cómo el Flood toma Gran Caridad.**

 **La información que hay es poca por lo que no nos queda mas que dejar a la imaginación lo que allí paso,pero para eso estoy yo aquí,ustedes verán la historia de 5 desafortunados que estaban en ese lugar cuando la infestación comenzó,veremos como cada uno trata de sobrevivir al infierno parasitario conocido como el Flood.**

 **-Esta historia toma inspiración del Relato del Volumen 2 de Evolutions Titulado Human Weakness.**

 **-Sin mas que decir espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.**

 **-Titulo: The Fall Of Charity**

 **-** Capitulo 1: Helljumpers

POV General:

 **/ Instalacion 05,Fragata Clase Paris-Designacion In Amber Clad/**

 **-Estado: Orbitando sobre la superficie de la Biblioteca-**

Era una operación rutinaria o de eso se queria convencer el Sargento de Primera Clase Percival Stuart,el era un ODST la creme de la creme uno de los soldados mejor entrenados para operaciones sigilosas y de alto riesgo pero esto era demasiado para su nivel o al menos lo que podía tolerar,pues hace unas horas exactamente había sido mandado junto con su compañía a bordo de la In Amber Clad para dar apoyo a las fuerzas de tierra y al Jefe Maestro.

Y si era posible abordar la nave del Covenant en donde se encontraba el Profeta del Pesar,pero nada lo preparo para lo que vendría en las siguientes horas pues su compañía y los demás marines que habían peleado en tierra en Vieja Mombassa habían sido recogidos por los Pelicans de emergencia para darle apoyo al Spartan 117 contra un Scarab enemigo,para cuando llegaron allí se habían quedado con las ganas pues el Spartan había acabado solo con el mismo.

De allí vieron como el crucero desactivo su gravi-ascensor y se puso en movimiento,Percival no podía creer lo que veía desde su Pelican la nave iba a hacer un salto desliespacial desde la ciudad si lo hacia miles de personas morirían o eso pensaba,queria ayudar pero justo recibió la orden de la comandante Keyes todas las fuerzas de la nave debían volver de inmediato a esta o se quedarían atrás,y asi ni cortos ni perezosos saltaron a un rumbo desconocido en la nave,cuando salieron del desliespacio el pudo observar con asombro como la nave Covenant se dirigía a una especie de anillo gigante.

Lo que paso después fue que les explicaron mas o menos que era,se llamaba un Halo de esos que las desaparecidas naves Pillar Of Autumn y Mona Lisa habían descubierto antes,descendieron en el lugar durante una parte de la batalla el equipo de Percival los Nightingales habían prestado apoyo con sus Pelicans Coheteros modificados para la batalla,ayudando asi en el avance del Spartan-117,después de tener la victoria asegurado el pensó que los mandarían a acabar con el profeta pero no fue asi…

En su lugar mandarían al Spartan y unos Marines,la comandante y el Sargento Johnson se irían a una especie de biblioteca o algo asi entendio a quitarle algo que los Covenant querían mientras que ellos cuidaban la nave y ahí fue al llegar a ese lugar que todo se fue al maldito infierno….

 **-/-0101010202021010101010101-/- Registro de vuelo corrupto Carguero Clase Phantom Tipo 52-/ Tripulacion-Desconocida no Registra-/-Baliza de señal de Auxilio activada-/-**

Los pilotos y unos sargentos dentro del puente de la fragata habían interceptado una llamada de auxilio de un phantom enemigo decidieron ignorarla pero se oia algo desgarrador como los grunts y elites eran asesinados por un misterioso enemigo el cual desconocían y luego vino el desconcierto miles de transmisiones y balizas interceptadas del campo de batalla debajo de ellos,las fuerzas aéreas y terrestres de Marines y Covenant estaban pidiendo ayuda desesperada.

Lo que los sorprendio fue una llamada de un Elite en un canal de la UNSC al parecer se habían aliado con unos marines,decían cosas como que los Brutes los habían traicionado o algo asi que habría una guerra civil en el covenant y varias cosas extrañas se podía ver como unos grunts con cañones de combustible y francotiradores con un Wraith antiaéreo cubrían el escape de los marines,elites,grunts y hunters sobrevivientes mientras que la cámara enfocaba a algo horroroso una especie de brazo o garra de un virulento color amarillo y un gemido de dolor horrible mientras que se cortaba la comunicación.

Luego recuperaron la comunicación el Elite se identifico a si mismo como N'tho 'Sraom,dijo que mas que sobrevivir le parecía un ideal estúpido el seguir a este nuevo covenant y que el y sus camaradas ayudarían a los humanos que salvaron,nos explico brevemente que ese horror que vimos se llamaban Flood un ser virulento capaz de convertir toda forma de vida en seres zombificados nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado pues nuestra nave gigante llamaría la atención de ellos nos recomendó que cerraramos los hangares y cambiaramos de posición,pero entonces el horror paso un marine a su lado el Sargento Pete Stacker nos informo que una nave desconocida se acercaba hacia nuestra fragata no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer,les dijimos que sobrevivieran lo que pudieran.

Por nuestra parte,al ser el Sargento Stuart uno de los que estaban al mando después de varios mas decidio enviar la información de esta guerra civil Covenant a la tierra alegando que no era una trampa ni que era algo falso,era real Lord Hood la recibiría y tenia esperanzas en que le creyera,también le informo que algo desconocido los estaba atacando a ellos y a los Covenant por lo que tratarían con todas sus fuerzas de retenerlos…

 **-/-Bahia de Carga de la In Amber Clad-/-**

Los hangares estaban cerrados ya solo faltaba uno donde estaban los novatos de ingeniería,al parecer el flood o alguien mas estaba interceptando las comunicaciones para dejarlos sin oídos a todos,por lo que a este hangar jamas llego la orden de cerrarlo todo,justo cuando el horror estaba encima vieron como un Phantom en llamas se estrellaba a toda velocidad contra la bahía incendiando,algunos ingenieros apagaron el fuego y las torretas en ese momento automáticas se pusieron activas,uno de los ingenieros montado en un Cyclops retiro la puerta del Phantom.

Gravisimo error revelo el infierno que se ocultaba adentro,cientos de formas de infección salieron infectando a los ingenieros por igual mientras que se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor y agonía detrás de ellos salieron formas de combate de lo que anteriormente habían sido Elites,Brutes y Grunts,salieron armados disparando contra los que les oponían resistencia,un Marine trato de escapar dejándole via libre al parasito,este logro informar antes de ser consumido que el enemigo estaba a bordo.

Los Marines,Odst y demás pelearon como pudieron pero era inútil,era una pelea perdida,asi que los pocos oficiales de mando que quedaban y Percival junto con su compañía Nighthingale decidieron evacuar de la nave antes de terminar infectados por esos tipos,varios Pelicans lograron escapar eso le tranquilizo al sargento entre esos iban la mayoría de su compañía,pero su nave no tuvo tanta suerte se vieron atrapados en el vórtice gravitacional de la In Amber Clad que inexplicablemente estaba saltando al desli-espacio.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue como unos tentáculos trataban de acercarse a los dos Pelicans Coheteros,pero no ellos no se quedarían a morir aquí asi que se arriesgaron a morir en el desli-espacio pero justo en ese momento la nave salio de allí y los pelicans volaron como podían de allí,los Odst y los pilotos estaban sorprendidos pues estaban en una enorme ciudad o mundo de arquitectura alienígena pero al ver Cruceros Covenant entre si peleando a lo lejos decidieron alejarse de allí.

Pronto recibieron una transmisión un poco entrecortada de varios canales…

-/S-117/-: Aquí Spartan uno-uno-siete me encuentro con un grupo de marines a la caza del profeta de la verdad alguien me recibe?

-/-N'SRA/-:Humanos y hermanos Sangheili hemos sido traicionados por el covenant dejen sus diferencias de lado y peleen contra esos malditos pues si el parasito sale de esta instalación o si ellos se llevan la ciudad santa a otro lugar todo estará perdido….

-/BR-885/-: Hermanos los malditos Elites se retiran nuestra gloria sera grande y seremos dignos de ir en el Gran Viaje…..

Pero respondieron a una petición en especial…

-/U'T-ee/-: No se si quede alguien aun pero nos están atacando Brutes enemigos del Covenant no sabemos que esta pasando pero esos traicioneros bastardos asesinaron a varios de nuestros hermanos por la espalda al igual que a unos humanos que trataron de ayudarles,si alguien me copia vengan a mi posición dejare una baliza encendida.

Tras recibir ese mensaje Rogue-1 el equipo del pelican de Percival y Rogue-2 el equipo del Pelican de su amigo Reigner Kodiak decidieron atender el llamado llegaron al lugar y vieron a un grupo de elites de operaciones espaciales y a unos asustados Grunts superados en numero por varios Brutes y Wraiths a lo que los asustados Brutes y un sorprendido Sangheili de nombre Usze 'Taham veian como esos pelicans con camuflaje de color negro vaciaban sus misiles matando a todos esos traidores Brutes.

Taham le dijo a sus hombres que no dispararan y los pelicans dieron la vuelta aterrizando cerca de su grupo de elites,Percival le dijo que no perdonaría lo que su raza le hizo a la suya asi como tampoco el a ellos pero le dijo que si no hacían algo toda la vida de la galaxia pendería de un hilo a lo que el Elite aun dudoso le pregunto a que se referia y Percival le mostro uno de los registros de la Zona de cuarentena y de la In Amber Clad donde los horrores del Sangheili se hicieron realidad.

Era el Parasito sino hacían algo pronto todo seria consumido asi que dejo sus diferencias de lado estrechando la mano del humano quien se quito el casco mostrando que era rubio de pelo desordenado y largo,alto para su edad de 26 años aproximadamente con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho le saludo diciendo:

-Percival: Sargento de Artilleria Percival Stuart un gusto servir a su lado contra esos malditos..

-Taham: Usze Taham,Elite de Operaciones Especiales veo que tienes modales y honor humano sera un gusto detener a esos traidores y a la plaga a tu lado.

Y asi los Grunts y Elites que quedaban abordaron en los dos Pelicans,mientras que se dirgian en busca de alguien que podría ayudarles…

En otro lado de la ciudad santa,la Fragata se había estrellado contra una de las torres de la ciudad dejando un enorme cráter con una explosión aturdiendo y matando a varios civiles covenant y el horror se podía ver como unos virulentos despojos de lo que antes eran humanos ahora amorfos seres se ponían a pilotar unos abandonados Pelican.

Aun nadie lo sabia pero pronto se desataría un infierno en ese lugar….

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Escapando del Infierno Nevado**


	2. Escapando del Infierno Nevado

**-N/A:**

 **-Halo y sus marcas asociadas pertenecen a 343 Industries,Microsoft y Xbox**

 **-Es la primera ves que hago una historia respecto a esto pero espero que les guste,pues después de conseguir una novela de halo que hace mucho queria una de sus historias en particular me llamo la atención,esta historia para los que conozcan la franquicia trata de cómo el Flood toma Gran Caridad.**

 **La información que hay es poca por lo que no nos queda mas que dejar a la imaginación lo que allí paso,pero para eso estoy yo aquí,ustedes verán la historia de 5 desafortunados que estaban en ese lugar cuando la infestación comenzó,veremos como cada uno trata de sobrevivir al infierno parasitario conocido como el Flood.**

 **-Esta historia toma inspiración del Relato del Volumen 2 de Evolutions Titulado Human Weakness.**

 **Ahora contestando nuestro primer review:**

 **-Dunk Mell: Me alegra ver a otro fan de la franquicia y me gusta ver que me des animos para seguir en este trabajo,si bien aun es el comienzo ya tengo a los protagonistas planeados serán estos dos elites y el equipo de odst junto con stacker lo demas serán apariciones especiales y aunque demore no abandonare esta historia asi que puedes estar feliz..**

 **-Sin mas que decir espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.**

 **-Titulo: The Fall Of Charity**

 **-** Capitulo 2: Escapando del Infierno Nevado

POV General:

Mientras que en la ciudad santa del covenant ocurría una guerra civil de enormes proporciones donde ambos bandos acababan con sus contrarios, en medio de eso estaban los sangheilis y humanos que habían dejado sus diferencias de lado para combatir al covenant y su loco plan del gran viaje, no solo eso también el parasito virulento conocido como el flood había llegado a Gran Caridad a bordo de una fragata humana.

Esta nava conocida como In Amber Clad habia chocado contra una de las torres de la ciudad y en esa torre en especifico flood y floods a bordo de vehículos humanos empezaron a sembrar el caos matando a cuanto covenant y residentes de la ciudad veian,dentro de la estrellada nave en el centro de esta se estaba empezando a formar una biomasa flood con los cadáveres que iban reuniendo allí mismo.

Por su parte el jefe maestro desconociendo de esta situación seguía dándole caza al profeta de la verdad en compañía de un sargento y 4 marines que había rescatado de los calabozos de los covenant, en un principio decidió acabar con todos los que se cruzaban en su camino pero ver como la fragata saltaba desde el desliespacio y seguido de aquella transmisión de unos marines y de unos elites supo que las cosas habían cambiado sin embargo el no podría ayudarles pues tenia que seguir su camino o perdería a los profetas y llegarían a la tierra acabando con el ultimo bastión de la humanidad, sin embargo no era fácil había barricada tras barricada de brutes,jackals y drones que le disparaban sin descanso a el y los marines…

-Mientras tanto en la instalación 05-

En la zona circundante a la biblioteca todo era un caos en primera instancia los covenant combatieron al parasito y los humanos con relativa dificultad logrando que el inquisidor Thel Vadamee y el capitán de los elites Rtas Vadum llegaran hasta una de las góndolas las cuales iban con dirección a la biblioteca donde obtendrían el índice de activación del anillo.

El capitán se quedo atrás deteniendo a los flood y siendo recogido después por su equipo de elites en un phantom los cuales aterrorizados le mostraron lo que pasaba en la zona todo era un caos los brutes, drones y jackals les habían traicionado y ahora habían formado una alianza desesperada con los humanos con tal de acabar o por lo menos mantener a raya al parasito pero iban perdiendo.

Si bien es cierto que el era un sangheili honorable sabia que los humanos no eran malos, los consideraba oponentes dignos aunque hubiesen matado a muchos de los suyos, así que mientras meditaba sus decisiones les ordeno a sus hombres que ayudaran a todas las fuerzas de tierra y a uno de sus ingenieros que le comunicara a todas las flotas de elites y fuerzas de elites sobre el anillo que habían sido traicionados por el covenant.

Llegando su mensaje a oídos de varias naves de los elites sobre el anillo había iniciado una autentica batalla aérea entre las naves de los ahora llamados separatistas contra los covenant,asi como soldados humanos que habían dejado sus diferencias de lado con los elites para enfrentar al flood o los brutes..

Pero de todos ellos el día de hoy nos centraríamos en dos individuos el elite comando de fuerzas especiales N'tho Sraom' y el sargento de artillería Pete Stacker, luego de que ambos y sus marines y elites y hunters y grunts hubieran logrado acabar con los brutes ahora tenían que replegarse pues se encontraban en la zona cercana a la entrada de la biblioteca y de todos los lados los flood estaban viniendo a por ellos a darles caza.

Ante esta situación un grupo de wraiths y vehículos pesados covenant cubrieron el escape de los sobrevivientes teniendo incluso a muchos heridos por los disparos siendo estos cargados a bordo de unos shadow,el convoy de vehículos consistía en warthogs con gauss y lanzallamas,gungoose,ghosts que cubrían ante ataques inesperados y muchos tanques scorpion y wraiths y wraiths antiaéreos además de 3 scarab y los shadow donde cargaban a los heridos.

Siendo cubiertos por aire de 3 pelicans y 4 phantoms además de unas 6 patrullas de banshees y unos 5 falcons desde los cuales el sargento stacker cubría el avance de todos y desde allí estaban atentos de no recibir sorpresas inesperadas, todo estaba calmado demasiado para su gusto, y se maldeciría por haber pensado eso pues desde arriba podía ver como un crucero covenant partido en dos caía lejos de ellos pero eso no era lo importante sino que varias capsulas de escape estaban cayendo por todo lado y por lo que pudo ver mas de esos malditos seres venían a por ellos.

-Stacker: Sigan avanzando todos esos bichos nos pisan los talones..

-Sraom: Humano estas seguro de que no son mas brutes?

-Stacker: Estoy muy seguro además ese crucero se veía desgastado y si eso no es señal de que sea viejo entonces capaz ese color amarillezco de la nave tenga que ver con esos flood como los llaman ustedes..

-Sraom: entiendo tendremos que seguir..

-Piloto del Falcon: Sargento, comandante hemos recibido transmisiones de varios elites que dicen que están peleando por todo el anillo contra el covenant o los flood y están tratando de tomar el control de puntos estrategicos importantes y de armar bases si lo logran..

-Sraom: que hay de los cruceros?

-Piloto del Falcon: según tus amigos algunos de ellos les han dado apoyo a los nuestros y otros están peleando sobre el anillo contra naves de los covenant, sin embargo un elite con un nombre rarísimo me dijo que enviaría un crucero por nosotros a unos 6 km de esta posición hacia el norte..

-Sraom: Entiendo humano, entonces tendremos que seguir si queremos huir de este infierno..

-Stacker: Aquí stacker a todo el convoy y sobrevivientes sigan avanzando y no se rindan a 6km esta nuestro boleto de escape de este lugar…

Las palabras del sargento animaron a todos a ir mas rápido pero siendo precavidos de no toparse con mas flood, la zona de la biblioteca era un caos quitando a los pocos covenant comandados por brutes que aun seguían allí todos habían abandonado y el parasito virulento había tomado toda la biblioteca desde adentro pues todo esto era plan del gravemind para volver a tomar la galaxia.

Después de engañar al jefe maestro y al inquisidor a que le ayudaran por su conveniencia, envió varios de sus tentáculos y biomasa hacia el centro de la biblioteca infestando por completo de biomasa el lugar y dando nacimiento a mas flood y formas puras entre esos los mortales juggernaut,también había creado tentáculos enormes para destruir a cualquiera que se acercase y cañones de agujas o biomasa para acabar con cualquier sobreviviente.

-Volviendo con el grupo de stacker-

Habían encontrado mas flood por su camino perdiendo a pocos de los sobrevivientes pero nada mas esos scarabs y vehículos pesados eran una gran ayuda pues podían acabar a los enemigos con relativa facilidad, así que después de pasar varios bloqueos flood y acabar con varios campamentos covenant y rescatar a mas sobrevivientes vieron a lo lejos un imponente súper crucero de los separatistas.

Era como una nave capital pero un poco mas pequeña en comparación, por los cálculos de los pilotos debían de estar a dos kilómetros solo tenían que avanzar un poco mas y escaparían del infierno pues ya se encontraban lo bastante lejos de la biblioteca así que podían tranquilizarse un poco y al cabo de 2 horas después habían llegado al crucero el cual tenia activado su gravi-ascensor para hacer subir a todos, después de eso subieron los vehículos terrestres.

Por ultimo los pelicans,phantoms,banshees y falcons aparcaron en los hangares del crucero y huyeron de allí con dirección a la llamada base sunaion unas enormes construcciones forerruner abandonadas y destruidas que ahora servían como base de los separatistas y humanos.

Stacker y Sraom recibieron una llamada del comando espacial de naciones unidas diciéndoles que enviarían dos cruceros tipo Phoenix para ayudarles con suministros, comida y mas tropas, por ahora quienes habían firmado aquella acta de alianza eran lord Hood y el capitán rtas vadum,confiando ambos grupos ciegamente en el otro, ya en aquella base los dos el humano y el elite planearían su siguiente movimiento.

Con un mapa de los elites analizaron que sus fuerzas estaban desplegadas en puntos de vital importancia del anillo y que según fuerzas tanto humanas como covenant el jefe maestro o demonio para los elites estaba en la ciudad santa dándole caza a los profetas sin saber del peligro que había allí, por otro lado podían ver como el inquisidor estaba cerca de un punto de vital importancia.

El cual era la sala de control del anillo, tendrían que enviar un numero considerable de fuerzas si querían tomar ese lugar y evitar que el covenant disparase el anillo así que empezaron a preparar una operación.

-En Gran Caridad-

Rogue 1 y Rogue 2 los pelicans del equipo de Stuart a bordo con sus fuerzas especiales y los elites y grunts que habían salvado tenían ahora una misión en mente rescatar a un San'Shyumm que había sido el maestro de Taham y que estaría dispuesto a ayudarles dándoles información de los forerruner sobre la ciudad y el parasito si lo sacaban de allí y lo llevaban lejos, Stuart trato de comunicarse con stacker usando un canal de los elites y se entero que la situación en el anillo aunque tensa iba bastante bien para todos ellos, por otro lado le comento la difícil situación que vivían aquí y que tendrían los ojos bien abiertos por si se topaban con el jefe maestro, además le dijo al stacker que le dijera a los elites que de ser necesario tendrían que hallar un modo de destruir la ciudad santa pues si los flood se hacían con el control de esta e iban de sistema en sistema acabarían con la vida de la galaxia.

Rogue 1 piloto: Señor veo la torre donde dicen q esta ese maestro que llaman.

-Percival: Entendido todos prepárense entraremos rápido por la información y el maestro y nos iremos.

-todos: si señor

Los Nightingale y el equipo de Spec ops de Taham entraron en el lugar acabando con los brutes y tomando un dispositivo con un gran banco de información que le seria útil a la UNSC y los separatistas, también tomaron al San'Shyumm y se fueron del lugar, Rogue 2 acompañado de la mitad del equipo fue escoltado hasta un crucero ligero de los separatistas el cual salto de inmediato con dirección a la tierra, pasando desapercibidos al llegar vieron el caos que ocurría.

Gran parte de la flota humana era diezmada por las fuerzas covenant las cuales a su vez peleaban contra 3 súper cruceros de los separatistas así que dejaron salir a Rogue 2 escoltado por varios seraph llegando a la estación Cairo donde le dieron la información a Lord Hood…

Volviendo a gran caridad con el Pelican Rogue 1 Percival, Reigner, Taham y 9 elites además de 12 odst del Nightingale decidieron que le prestarían apoyo aéreo a las fuerzas de tierra y que de ser posible tratarían de escoltar al jefe maestro hasta el lugar.

-Con el jefe maestro-

Después de pasar el mausoleo del inquisidor y encontrarse con una gran barricada impenetrable de brutes tenia que pensar bien lo que haría aun siendo un súper soldado y con tanta suerte el no era inmortal y le tenían rodeado tenia temor de que el profeta escapara con el sargento y la comandante capturados y sus marines estaban sin munición también así que sin nada que hacer cuando los brutes ya se les acercaban.

El jefe oyó un sonido conocido los estabilizadores de un Pelican y su torreta y misiles acabando con los malos y después de eso el Pelican aterrizo abriendo la puerta mostrando a Percival diciéndole…

-Percival: Necesita un viaje señor..

-Jefe Maestro: Gracias soldado, debemos dirigirnos a las plataformas de escape Cortana mi IA le puso una baliza al profeta además de estar conectada a toda la ciudad sabe donde esta dirigiéndose debemos de llegar pronto pues este podría llegar a la tierra si escapa..

-Percival: Entiendo señor déjeselo a nuestro equipo Nightingale a sus servicios.

-Reigner: También debemos de rescatar al sargento Johnson y la comandante keyes de ser posible..

-Taham: Sin embargo humanos deben estar preparados si mis hermanos no se equivocan dicen que su nave se estrello contra una de las torres y que muchos parásitos están saliendo de allí…

El Pelican siguió a toda marcha siguiéndole el rastro al profeta de la verdad en una carrera contra el tiempo donde el destino de la humanidad pendería de un hilo….

 **Proximo capitulo: Caza de Verdad**

 **Y primero que todo y antes que nada os debo una disculpa por dejar la historia abandonada pero entre los estudios y el trabajo y las fiestas de fin de año no habia tenido oportunidad de seguir la historia pero vengo con renovada inspiración y muchas ganas de escribir asi que tratare de traerles al menos un capitulo por semana no siendo mas me despido…**


	3. Explicaciones y Retorno

**-N/A: Ya lo se, ya lo se merezco la muerte por desaparecer casi dos años pero bueno aquí no vendré con excusas de que los estudios o el trabajo o demás así que seré directo en decir que paso.**

 **Desde la partida de mi padre de este mundo no negare que tuve una gran depresión y todo lo que eso conlleve, luego cuando me sentí mejor ocurrieron varias cosas y aparte de mis estudios me vi cargado con las responsabilidades de un adulto como ayudar a llevar dinero a casa y ese tipo de cosas casi tanto que no me quedaba tiempo para nada.**

 **Y cuando de todo corazón estaba inspirado por escribir algo o querer seguir haciéndolo algo pasaba y enseguida me era imposible hacerlo, respecto a este año pasado para finales ya por fin mi vida ha logrado medio estabilizarse, había perdido las ganas y el valor de escribir pero unos amigos de toda la vida y ciertos fickers me animaron.**

 **Asi que con todo solucionado esta vez pienso regresar para quedarme dado que quiero tener mas calidad en mis historias como capítulos mas largos que valgan la pena su espera y con mas contenido(teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que tenia,que por cierto ahora que lo pienso me emociono de mas que al tener tantos era difícil subirlos semanalmente)ahora bien retomare principalmente mis historias de love live en especial la primera,seguida de las de idolmaster y por ultimo las demas no abandonare ninguna pero se distribuirán de la siguiente manera siendo subidas cada dos semanas de 2 en 2**

 **Pienso iniciar asi:**

 **-La pequeña melodía en medio de la oscuridad y Fate ars nova(que por cierto al ver ciertas cosas apenas empezaba a conocer el fateverse no sabia mucho por lo que siento que la cague en varias cosas con la misma por lo que rehare esa historia y la dividiré en dos,tendrán capítulos mañana de estas 3.**

 **-Luego después de esa subida pasadas dos semanas seguirían A broken farewell y la pequeña estrella peridad(HonoUmi)**

 **-Después Renacer de las hojas escarlatas(HonoRiko o-O) y A lovely Tsundere will shine**

 **y así sucesivamente Path to the stars,Fall of charity,el camino ninja de los hermanos zorro y demas sepan bien que no abandonare ninguna historia ni iniciare ninguno nuevo fic salvo retos o oneshots quizás, pero así será el cronograma.**

 **No se si aun quede alguien aquí siguiéndome asi que se que de todo corazón no merezco perdón ni una oportunidad pero si aun queda alguien leyéndome pues volveremos al inicio cuando lo hacia por amor al arte y no como una obligación.**

 **Se despide su amigable vecino Ryuzaki-san, oh espero eso es de spidey nos pueden joder por eso, bueno cuídense nos veremos mañana mis queridos lectores…..**


End file.
